Acceptance
by spn22
Summary: Dean isn't prepared to accept what has happened to him...yet his brother is determined to stick by him through anything...even this. When word gets out about Dean's new form, not everyone is so willing to trust him.
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't need telling...he just knew.

He reached to his chest to find the wound; healed. His jacket remained blood stained. His memories completely intact.

How much time had passed since he had died? [Dean was certain he had died. No doubt about that.] Minutes? Hours? Days? Please, God, not years.

Dean raised himself upright on the bed.

With every second he knew. With every second the fear became greater.

Was he supposed to feel fear? Was he supposed to _feel?_

_Shit. Sammy. _

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.

Dean thought he could just about cope. Just about... but he wasn't sure Sam could.

He'd prefer to face any monster right now than face his brother. He'd prefer to face any hell hound, any angel, any...

Demon.

Dean put his head in his hands, hopelessness overwhelming him.

He rose to his feet, deliberately avoiding the bedroom mirror.

Dean stopped, his head resting on the wall.

How he could face his brother yet, when he couldn't even face himself?

He felt himself slide down the wall, despair once again hitting home.

He couldn't face Sam yet...in Dean's experience these things were usually better dealt with later.

Much later.

He couldn't stand to even think of how Sam, his little brother, was going to react.

He, Dean Winchester was a Demon.

A Demon.

One of the dirty, evil, scum of the earth's that his whole live resolved around destroying.

A Demon.

Dean knew what had to happen to next.

There was no question in his mind. ..

He didn't notice the door creak open before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked down as he opened the door.

Dean was sitting on the floor.

His dead brother, who he laid down on the bed only hours before, was sat, blood stained but at first glance, perfectly healthy.

Sam backed away.

"Dean!" his voice was breathless, disbelieving.

Dean paused and then tried a very small smile.

"Hey Sammy."

"Who...what..._how?"_

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly."

Sam's hands shook.

"Crowley?"

"Most probably. He's gone, I've already checked."

Sam had backed so far away that he was almost out of the door.

Dean looked at his little brother's face. The confusion, his eyes red [were those tears for him?] but a hopeful glint in his eyes. Dean's chest filled with remorse for Sam. At the pain of watching his brother die, again. At the pain he was going to share with him. Eventually.

There were those 'feelings' again. Was this normal for a demon?

"Dean?"

Sam's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Its...you. Isn't it?"

Dean smiled.

"C'mere brother."

He opened his arms and after a slight hesitation, Sam was in them, his head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly round his body. He felt Sam's shoulders shake as sobs racked his body.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Sammy, it's okay. You're okay. _I'm _okay."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so, so sorry"

He gently stroked Sam's back, his own tears pricking at his eyelids.

Were demons supposed to cry?

* * *

Sam's fresh tears ran over the dry ones from only hours before. He felt exhausted. He had seen his brother die and come back from the dead before. He was, undoubtably, a therapists dream. However, the grief had barely sunk in before his brother was standing before him again.

His head hurt.

He was ecstatic to see Dean again.

Of course he was.

Even if something wasn't right.

Definitely not right.

For now, Sam didn't care.

He allowed himself to a child again, burying his head deeper into Dean's shoulders.

They had some time to catch up on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A FLASHBACK.**

**Dean is 16**

**Sam is 11**

* * *

Dean glanced out the window, not recognising one person, one car, one part of sidewalk.

Another cheap motel. Another day on 'Sammy duty.'

Most days he didn't mind but today was different.

It was the eve of Sam's twelfth birthday...and his Dad had said, no, _promised _that he would be home. Home with presents, a cake, hell, even some damn balloons had been on the list.

Dean glanced at the clock. 11pm.

What a surprise.

He glanced over at his brother, whose head was, as usual, buried in a book, pen poised in his hand.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam didn't even glance up. "Homework."

"Homework? Sam, you're never going to see the inside of that school again. We'll be on the move by next week"

"I don't care. It's interesting."

Dean shook his head. That kid confused the hell out of him sometimes.

"Yeah, well. It's 11. You should get some kip."

"Says who?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam's attitude.

"Says me, Sam. Go on. Bed. Give me some peace."

Dean realised as soon as the words left his mouth that this was a bit unfair. Sam hadn't given him a minutes trouble that night. In fact, the kid had been quieter than usual.

Sam banged his book shut and kicked the chair for good measure as he started to leave the room towards their shared bedroom.

"Hey!" Dean sprang up from the window sill. "What's got into you?"

"_Why _should I go to bed, Dean? What have I got to look forward to tomorrow?"

Dean frowned at his brother. "Dude, it's your birthday. All kids love their birthday."

"Not just tomorrow! Every tomorrow! A new bed, a new school, new people! I just want to be _normal _Dean!"

Dean was alarmed to see tears forming in Sam's eyes.

"Sammy..."

"No! Who cares if it's my birthday anyway? Dad's not coming back is he?"

"He's probably..."

"Probably what?"

Dean flung his arms up in the air.

"I dunno, kid. Another case. You know how it works."

Sam stood helplessly by the door, his head bowed in a failed attempt to hide his tears.

Dean sighed and walked over to his brother.

"Listen, Sammy. Tomorrow, we'll go to that burger joint we passed earlier.I'll get you the works. Double portion of fries. Chocolate milkshakes. Hell, I'll even get that creepy mascot to come and sing you Happy Birthday."

This raised a small smile from his brother and Dean punched the air in mock triumph.

"A smile! Dean Winchester stops the tears and gains a smile!"

"I wasn't crying!" Sam protested, a laugh beginning in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" Dean in one swoop had Sam in a fireman's lift, Sam yelling as Dean threw him on the bed.

Sam jumped up and mockingly tried a punch at his big brother.

"Whoa, whoa tiger!" Dean ruffled his brother's hair.

"Thanks Dean"

Dean sat down on the bed beside him.

"Feeling better?"

Sam nodded.

"No more sulking?"

"I wasn't sulk...yeah, okay. No more sulking"

"We'll have a good day tomorrow, Sammy."

Sam nodded.

"I know, Dean."

"I'm sorry Dad isn't here."

Sam shrugged. "It's not your fault."

Dean got off the bed and made his way to the door.

"Night, Sam. I'll turn in myself in an hour or so."

"Dean?"

Dean stopped.

"Dean...do you think Dad is killing a Demon right now?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno...maybe."

"Are all Demon's evil?"

This question threw Dean for a second.

"Sure, Sam. All Demon's are evil."

"Like the one who killed Mom?"

Dean ran a hand over his face.

"What happened to 'good night', Sam?"

"What about people who get turned into Demon's?" Sam persisted.

Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed, knowing full well that Sam wasn't even going to contemplate sleeping until he had answers.

"Sam...Dad's job is to kill Demons...because Demons are evil."

"_All _Demons?"

"Yes, Sam. All Demons."

"What about that woman? The one we saw Dad fighting the other night? She was really nice to us... it wasn't _her _fault that she became a Demon. She didn't w_ant _to be a Demon...but Dad killed her."

So this was why Sam had been so quiet tonight.

Dean hesitated. "Sam...Dad _had _to kill that woman. She was dangerous..."

"She didn't used to be."

"Well, she was once she became a Demon."

Sam fell into a brief silence.

"But..." Sam's voice had become so small that Dean had to lean it. "But...what if I got turned into a Demon?"

Dean felt his stomach contract as Sam's eyes filled with tears again.

"Dean...would...would Dad have to kill me?"

"Aw, Sammy." He pulled Sam into a hug, something they hadn't done for a while since Sam was, to use his words, 'too grown up'.

Sam clung to his brother, all his barriers knocked down.

They stayed like that for a minute, not speaking. Dean then gently pulled Sam away and looked at him.

"Sam , nobody is turning you into a Demon."

"How do you know?" Sam sniffed.

"'Cause you have the best big brother in the world protecting you, that's why."

Sam stared at him, unsmiling.

"But what if, Dean?"

* * *

Dean woke, sweat pouring down his face.

What if?

* * *

_Reviews make me :) Thank you xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a short update- hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Dean looked across at his sleeping brother. Sam had passed out half an hour before, exhausted but seemingly content.

Dean sighed and took a long drink from the bottle of whisky that he had found on the table. He was disappointed that the usual kick at the back of the throat didn't emerge.

Another 'Demon thing'. Terrific.

Dean put the bottle down and sat back. Sam was going to work it out sooner or later. Probably sooner, knowing Sam's smarts. Hell, Sam probably suspected something already. Nobody ever came back from the dead without consequences. Ever. They were the living proof of that.

Once Sam _did _work it out, there was only one way to go. Dean had, unwittingly, taught his younger brother everything he would need to know to kill him... because that was what would have to happen.

Just not...not at the hands of Sam.

Dean couldn't stand it.

If Dean had to die then he'd prefer it to be some random hunter-a hunter with the gleam in the eye to destroy- the gleam he used to have.

It couldn't be Sam. He couldn't do that to him.

Dean stood up, careful not to wake his brother, shoved a spare change of clothes into a duffel bag and grabbed his keys.

If he was going to be hunted, then he sure as hell was going to at least give himself a few days of freedom. Away from his brother. This was his fight and Sam remaining ignorant to his situation would only keep his brother safer. He wanted people to know that he wasn't connected to him. A Demon.

_Always look after Sammy._

Dean paused as he reached the door, his throat suddenly clogged up and his eyes misty.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

He shut the door as quietly as he could and walked out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared out at where the Impala had been parked.

He couldn't believe Dean had disappeared.

No word. No text. Not even a God damn note on the fridge.

It was almost as though the whole night had been a dream. It was almost as though...Dean was still dead.

Sam wiped a hand across his face and reached for his phone. He dialed Castiel's number and was annoyed but not surprised to get no response.

God knows where Cas was now.

Sam slammed the door shut with such force that it shuddered for a full minute after he walked away.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, throwing his cell from hand to hand.

Something was seriously wrong.

Very wrong.

He didn't have long to worry.

The room suddenly turned upside down.

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam jumped awake, swearing loudly. He looked up to see Castiel standing over him.

"Cas!"

Sam tried to get up but found his body heavy as the room continued to spin.

"You should stay sat down, Sam. You've been drugged with a very strong dosage of Actine."

"Of what?" Sam clutched his head.

"Actine. A kind of Angel sleeping pill."

"What?"

"I've been watching the house since Dean was killed, Sam. I needed to knock you out. Make sure you stayed out of danger until I had the facts straight in my head."

"Cas!" Sam sprang up and instantly regretted it as the room moved again.

"Sam. I need you to listen to me. Dean is in danger."

Sam struggled up so that his feet dangled over the bed.

"What?" Sam slurred.

"Dean. He's in danger. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Sam held his head in his hands. "So, get me some kind of anti-Actine so we can go and find him and... and bring him home."

Castiel stared unblinking at him. "Sam...I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what? Just...just help me up, Cas."

"I wanted to be sure."

"Cas! Just shut up... we'll talk about it on the way. We need to find Dean."

"Sam!"

Sam paused, surprised at the tone of Castiel's voice. He looked at him, almost afraid of what Cas was going to say.

"Sam... Dean, when he came back... it wasn't that simple"

Sam's blood froze.

"I know, Cas. I know but... but we can sort it. Whatever the problem is... we'll sort it and bring him home."

Castiel looked solemnly at Sam.

"Sam... Dean is a Demon. I'm sorry."

* * *

_If you have a sec or two please leave a review :) Thank you! xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows :)_

_Sadly, I do not own Supernatural._

_Short update but I thought I would post it rather than nothing :)_

* * *

"No."

Sam sat down on the table, the nearest available surface.

"Like I said. I'm sorry, Sam."

"You're wrong, Cas."

"No, Sam. I'm not."

"You..." Sam's eyes were suddenly pleading "You _have _to be wrong."

"I wish I was."

Sam put his face into his hands.

"Get out"

"Sam, I..."

"GET OUT!"

Castiel jerked slightly and looked sadly at Sam. He opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it and then backed out of the room.

Sam didn't even have the heart to feel guilty. He brought his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He didn't move for an hour.

* * *

_All Demon's are evil, Sammy._

_Me and Dad will protect you, Sammy. No Demon will ever get near you._

_Demons have to be destroyed, Sam. No questions, no exceptions._

Sam gave a deep breath. He knew in his heart what he needed to do. What he _had _to do. In fact, it was never a question of _what _he needed to do. It was _how._

Shaking, Sam climbed off the table and walked to the door.

* * *

He was unsurprised to see Castiel standing on the other side of the door. Cas flinched slightly when Sam walked out and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Castiel's face expression remained the same, "Sam. I presented to you some shattering news. Your reaction was quite understandable and I know your anger was directed at the situation and not at me."

Sam shook his head, allowing himself to feel both exasperated and slightly, despite himself, amused "Well, yeah, Cas, that's right...but...I need you to help me."

Cas blinked at him. "You want me to help you find Dean."

"Right."

"And once you find him..."

Sam paused. His face set and his voice suddenly steady.

"Cas, once we find him, we're going to save him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for all the reviews- hope you keep reading :D _

* * *

"Save him?"

Sam nodded. His eyes unblinking.

"Sam? He's a demon. You can't... _I _can't..." Castiel stopped and drew in a breath. "We can't save him, Sam."

Sam looked at him, unfazed by Cas's blunt words.

"Watch me, Cas."

* * *

Dean sat staring at the house. His hands on the steering wheel.

Damn it, he hated that house.

_Dean, take your brother and run._

"Why did you bring me here, Crowley?"

The figure beside him smiled.

"Why do _you _think, Bestie?"

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you anything I like, Sweetpea"

Dean fell back into his seat.

"Why did I bring you here?" Crowley gave a soft laugh. "Well, Dean. This is the last time you try to run from me. You have to be punished, naughty boy."

"I wasn't running from you."

"Right, you were running from Moose."

"Right."

"How out of character. Here's me thinking you two were joined at the hip."

Dean didn't answer and Crowley laughed again.

"What's the matter, Dean? Ashamed of who you are? Ashamed of what baby brother will think to big brother coming out?"

"Shut it, Crowley" Dean growled.

"I mean, you've kept secrets from Moose before but this is a doozy of a secret. Especially now that you're seeing EYE TO EYE again"

Dean banged his fist on the steering wheel.

"Temper, temper." Crowley murmured.

Dean stared back at the house, trying his best not to react.

"Dean, you really don't know why I brought you here?"

"No." Dean's voice shook slightly.

Crowley's smile grew wider. "The reason you are here, Genius, is that this is the first place Moose will look for you. I guarantee it."

* * *

Sam packed the last of his supplies into his bag, aware of Castiel hovering nervously over him.

"Sam, I no longer have the powers to help Dean. As much as I truly wish I could..."

"We'll find a way"

"What way, Sam?"

"I don't know, Cas" Sam said his outburst earlier he was doing his best not to lose his temper again.

"Dean, once this news gets out, every hunter in the country is going to be after Dean. He's dangerous as a hunter- they have no idea what he's capable of as a demon. Neither do we"

Sam slung the bag on the table, "Well, then we have to find him before anyone _does _find out."

Castiel looked at him, frowning slightly.

Sam sighed.

"Look, Cas. I refuse to mourn my brother until every method of bringing him back has been tried and has failed. I refuse to let him die a demon. I..." Sam's voice broke slightly. "He would do anything to save me. No matter what. I owe it to him, Cas. I have to try. Even it kills me. I need him, Cas. Do you understand? I need him. I always have...are you with me?"

Cas paused and then nodded. "Always, Sam."

Sam nodded back and then turned back to his packing, wiping his eyes as he did.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dean sat on the grass, his baby brother wrapped in his arms, a hand under Sam's head, just like Mom had taught him._

_Their Daddy had not come out of the burning house. _

_Neither had Mommy. _

_Sammy was crying, screaming. His fists punched the air at an invisible monster. His face was red and tears fell out of his scrunched up eyes._

_Dean looked down at his brothers, rocking him uncertainly backwards and forwards. _

_He wanted to cry too._

_Sammy didn't cry often. He was, Mommy always said, her 'sunny baby'. Whenever Sam did cry, she would sing to him._

_Dean wished their Mom was here now._

_"Shhh, Sammy. Shh" Dean felt tears springing to his eyes. "Please, Sammy. Stop crying."_

_Sam continued to cry, his voice crying to the heavens. _

_Dean looked down at his brother and sang softly the song his Mom always sang._

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

* * *

"Oy! Dean-man"

Dean jerked in the car seat.

"Where did you go?"

"What?" Dean snapped

"Which memory? The time Sammy boy went to hell or the time he broke his arm?"

"Shut it, Crowley". Dean's knuckles clenched.

"Memories are the worst. Feelings. Get them all out of your system, Dean. It's normal for a brain to take a trip down memory lane once you turn to the dark side. Nasty."

Dean didn't answer.

"There's one thing I'm certain of Dean."

Dean stayed silent.

"You're going to enter that house in the next five minutes."

Dean shook his head.

"No chance in hell, Crowley."

Crowley laughed slightly.

"Right, Bitch, I'm going to set it out ever so neatly for you. Moose will be here in the next two hours. He is going to walk into the house. You will be stood waiting for him in his old room. You will convince him to kill you. Tonight. Destroy you."

"Sam won't do it." Dean answered after a pause.

"It's written in the stars, Dean. Sam will kill his demon brother- and you will insist upon it You will _make_ him kill you."

"...and what if I don't go in the house at all, Crowley? What if I don't see Sam at all tonight?"

Again, Crowley laughed.

"You have to ask, Dean Machine? If you don't go in..." Crowley paused for dramatic effect, ravishing every last word. "If you don't go in, Sam can't kill you...and if Sam doesn't kill you...next time you fall to sleep and open your eyes, Sam will be on the ceiling. Capiche?"

Dean closed his eyes, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"So, Dean. Same old, same old, right? You're a man of consistency. It's you or Moose. Every one likes the old favourites. You or Moose?" He leaned in whispering in Dean's ear.

"You don't even have to think about it, do you?"

* * *

_Shh, Sammy. Shh. It's okay, I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise, Sammy_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

Please, please review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sam steered the stolen car, a 'gift' from Castiel.

Cas, who looked slightly uncomfortable sat in the passenger seat, looked sideways at Sam.

"Do you know where you're driving to, Sam?"

"No."

"Any idea where Dean might go to first?"

"No."

"What if..."

"Damn it Cas!"

Castiel felt silent.

After a few minutes, Sam sighed and pulled in to the side of the road.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Castiel shrugged. "It's perfectly understandable."

Sam wiped a hand over his face. "Sometimes I wish you would just yell back at me, Cas."

Castiel looked at Sam's face searchingly. "When's the last time you slept, Sam?"

Sam shrugged.

"You need to sleep, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Not until we find Dean."

"That could be awhile, Sam."

Sam opened his mouth to argue back and then fell into silence. He knew, as much as he hated to admit it, that Cas was right. He also knew that he was no use to Dean as a walking zombie. Although his mind was working over time, he felt mentally and physically exhausted.

"Sleep, Sam. I'll stay awake."

Sam nodded slowly.

"Okay. Okay. Wake me up in a couple of hours though, Cas. We can't afford to waste any longer than that."

* * *

"Of course..." Crowley smiled to himself. "There is a very simple way to get out of all this."

Dean glanced at Crowley, not speaking.

Crowley continued to smile, "Kill Sam first."

Dean looked Crowley straight in the eye, his smile matching.

"Go stuff yourself, Crowley."

Crowley's smile grew wider.

"Oh, Dean. Still so predictable. That predictability isn't going to help you in your current...state. You have so much to learn."

Dean shook his head, letting out a cynical laugh.

"Don't you worry, Dean" Crowley leaned forward. "You have a very good teacher helping you...but we haven't got long. Sam will be on his way soon. I guarantee it."

* * *

_A baby lay in his brothers arms. _

_All around him flames seemed to be licking the ceiling, the walls...the whole building._

_Yet the baby, although he cried, felt safe in his big brothers arms._

_Heat. Intense heat._

_A soft voice. _

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_"Sam? Sammy? I'm here, Sammy. I'm here. Help me, Sam. Help me. It hurts so much."_

* * *

"Dean!"

Sam sprang awake, sweat resting on his forehead, as he breathed heavily.

"Sam?" Castiel turned round, his forehead creased in worry. "Sam? You've only been asleep for an hour."

Sam reached out and grabbed at Castiel's sleeve.

"Cas, we have to go. I know where Dean is. He needs us. Now."

* * *

Please, please review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sped down the highway, his gaze fixed determinedly ahead. Cas sat silently beside him. He had been unnaturally quiet since Sam had told him of his vision; not that Sam had expected a vote of confidence. This silence was fine.

Not that the vision hadn't confused and unnerved Sam. It had been a while since he had experienced any kind of vision. Yet he was sure, at least almost positive, that Dean needed him. The vision was a sign that somebody was on their side. The vision was a positive sign.

That was what he kept telling himself anyway.

He wished that the vision had shown him anywhere else other than their childhood home, though. Not that he had any real memories of the place. Just a mixed number of disturbing images set up by his brother and father. After he and Dean had returned to the neighbourhood a few years back Sam had had all his fears confirmed; nothing good could ever come from that house.

So which sick bastard had Dean been taken by? Why in all his visions had he been screaming, _pleading _for Sam?

Yet, a small, childlike, irrational part of Sam hoped privatley...Sam felt embarrassed even admitting it to himself... that the vision had been sent from his mother. A message from his mother leading him home to his brother.

A type of home anyway.

It unnerved Sam too that despite only returning to the house once he seemed to be finding his way down winding, deserted roads without even thinking. Almost as though he made the journey every day.

One thing he was certain of though. Dean was close.

* * *

Cas stared ahead at the road, making mental notes in his head.

He knew Sam needed to get to this...this house. He knew that there was no way Sam was even going to consider doing anything else.

He had seen the visions in Sam's head. Heard Dean's screams.

Fake or not, it was more than any person could take.

Cas wasn't sure if the screams were fake. He hoped they were.

He did know though, and so would Sam if he was thinking clearly, that this was a plan. A blatant plan to get Sam where people wanted him.

He knew Sam knew that. Whilst Dean was in trouble though, he also knew that Sam didn't care.

Cas would have to think for the both of them.

Yet helping a demon?

It was against everything he believed in. Lived for.

_You're helping, Dean. _

He had to keep reminding himself of that.

* * *

Sam shivered slightly. He was desperate to see his brother...could he even say alive?

What he was going to say to him was a different matter. He hadn't got his head around his brother being a...demon.

_Dad, what would you do?_

No, he didn't want to know that. His dad always had a chilling skill of disconnecting himself as far as demons were concerned.

Sam didn't have that ability.

_Dean, what would you do if it was me?_

He knew.

He wanted to look into Dean's eyes. No matter what. He wanted to look at Dean and see his brother staring back. That's all it would take.

And God forbid anybody who tried to hurt his brother. Hunter or not. They would have to get through Sam first.

* * *

Dean looked around the room, his insides turning cold.

"Whoo." Crowley stretched out his arms. "The decorators did a stand-up job don't you think, Dean? So tell me, is it just how you remember it? Hey, have you noticed the ceiling? I took out the burn- thought it might make you feel a bit sensitive."

Dean shook his head in disgust.

"You sick bastard"

Crowley's smile grew wider. "I try."

Dean paced the room, he gave a bitter laugh and turned back to Crowley.

"You've even put the crib back in?"

"Yep, Deanster. My idea. I was proud of that. It's the little details that make the most impact, you know?"

Dean didn't reply.

"I'm not sure Moose is going to fit in it anymore, though. We could try though. He'll be here in..." Crowley glanced at his bare wrist, "Ooh. Two and a half minutes."

Dean looked at Crowley, his face turning from loathing to pleading in a matter of seconds.

"Please, Crowley. Please. Don't do this. I'll do any damn thing you want. I'll be your friggin' minion. Just...please...please keep Sam out of it."

"Oh but De-an!" Crowley's voice had turned into a fake child-like whine. " All my effort! The decorating, the cleaning, the planning...and to call off a reunion at such late notice. Well, it's just plain rude, Dean. One thing that I'm not and that is rude, Dean. Rudeness. No need for it."

"Cut the crap, Crowley!" Dean moved towards him and then stopped as the shine of headlights filled the dark room.

_No, no Sam..._

"Ahh, well look." Crowley gestured towards the window. "Now there's one young Winchester who had manners. Right on time for the party."

A car door slammed.

"So, are you going to be a good boy and let me tie you up, or do I have to force you? Oh and don't worry, Dean." A sharp laugh. "I've brought plenty of salt."

_Any constructive critism and reviews are very welcome, thank you! :D _


	11. Chapter 11

_Spoilers for Of Mice and Men, which sadly I don't own either!_

_Thank you for the reviews and advice, they are such an amazing boost!_

* * *

"Dean?!"

Dean's blood went cold as he heard the yell from his brother. Crowley had forced him to sit on the floor. Defenceless, pathetic, unarmed.

"Answer him" Crowley's voice was firm.

Dean let out a shaky breath.

"Answer him! Or I swear, Dean. I will end your brother's life right now. In the most painful way you can imagine."

Dean closed his eyes. His mouth felt dry.

"I mean it!" Crowley's voice shook with an anger Dean had not heard before.

He cleared his throat. "I'm in here, Sam."

"Dean?!"

Dean heard Sam almost trip down the stairs at his eagerness to run up the stairs.

"Oh, Dean. Never have an Achilles heel. This should be fun." Crowley settled himself into a chair.

Every second seemed to last hours as Dean desperately tried to clutch at some kind of escape. His mind went back to past hunts, past missions... nothing could help them now.

Nothing.

The door flung open and Dean watched Sam's face go through varying degrees of emotion in a matter of milliseconds.

Crowley leapt up out of his chair.

"Sam Winchester! Welcome to the party! I trust you got my invitation?"

Sam remained stood by the door.

"Dean, get up." Sam's voice shook slightly.

"Dean, stay where you are." Crowley demanded immediately.

Dean stayed, facing the floor.

"Good boy." Crowley smiled.

Sam made a move to sit by Dean. Crowley put out a hand and Sam was flung across the room, his back harshly knocking the wall.

"Sam!"

Dean turned to Crowley, "Crowley, you bastard, you said he wouldn't be hurt."

Crowley shrugged. "Oh, Dean. Only half points. I said I wouldn't kill him. Not that I wouldn't hurt him. You have to let me have _some _fun."

Sam let out a scream and slid down to the floor.

"Stop it!" Dean's voice sounded desperate...pleading. Defeated.

"There. Now you're both on the same level. On the floor. Very appropriate."

Sam breathed heavily. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come.

"Now, to business."

Crowley crouched down so that he was in between both men.

"It's all very simple. Firstly, we're all friends here. We should be free to be _ourselves _around each other." He clicked his fingers. Sam let out an involuntary gasp. Dean's eyes were black. The eyes of a demon.

"Shit" Dean covered his face in shame.

A tear escaped Sam's eye.

"Shocked?" Crowley's smug face turned into a frown. "But not as shocked as you should be, I feel."

Sam crawled over to Dean.

"Dean? Dean, look at me. Please."

Dean didn't move, his shoulders shaking in unmistakable sobs.

"You knew?" Crowley didn't even stop Sam as he positioned himself in front of his brother putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Dean? I know and it's okay. We'll sort it. I promise...we sort everything. Dean. You're my brother. Look at me, please."

Crowley quickly shook himself.

"So you knew? No spoiler alert? Ah well. Saves time, I suppose. "

Sam's arm stayed on his brothers shoulder but he looked at Crowley.

"Fix. Him." Sam's voice shook with anger.

"Are you familiar with John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men, Sam?"

Sam stared at Crowley, exasperated. "What the hell are you talking about, Crowley?"

"Why did I even ask?" Crowley sat back down in the chair, crossing his legs. "A smart boy like you? Of course you've read it. Just imagine where you would be now without big brother. A lawyer earning big bucks, saving people's lives in a much less...messy way."

Sam turned away. "Dean?" he said softly. Dean still had his face, his eyes, hidden from view.

"Anyway, I'm going off subject. Bad habit of mine. Of Mice and Men. We better fill Dean in on what happens. The ending. Whew, gets me every time. An inevitable death... but George, bless his soul, is put in a right pickle. You see he is so close to Lennie. They're as close as...brothers. He knows Lennie is going to die. _Has _to die. No way out. Inevitable. So what does he do? Sit back and watch his friend die at the hands of people willing to watch him suffer? Or..."

Crowley walked over and stood over the pair.

"Or does he kill him himself? In as loving and painless way possible?"

Sam stared, wide-eyed at Crowley.

"The ultimate act of friendship and love. You see what I'm getting at, Moose?"

"Great analogy, Crowley."

"The part I'm most looking forward to most though, Moose is what happens to you, I mean George, in the next chapter. It's always crossed my mind. What happens to messed-up, lonely George? How does he cope without Lennie?"

"So..." Sam's voice was scornful. "I kill Dean or you will?"

"Oh no, Moose. Not _me. _Don't like to get my hands messy. No. However. In ten minutes time, if you haven't...done it...I will click my fingers and every hunter in the world will know of Dean's recent...state."

Sam felt Dean shaking and he pulled his brother close, so that Dean's face was buried in his chest.

"So tick-tock, Moose. Tick-tock."

_Please review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you as ever for the reviews :D_

* * *

"Tick-tock. Tick-tock."

Sam held his shaking brother, his face still buried away from view in Sam's hoody.

"Sammy..." Sam had to lean in to hear him. "Sammy...just...just...kill me. Please. It's for the best. I...I don't want to be a...a demon." Dean spat out the last word, almost as though the word felt alien to his lips.

"No, Dean." He held Dean closer. "You're not a demon to me. You're my brother. I'm going to help you."

"Sam..." Dean's voice sounded pleading. "Please...it's you, right now, or it's a thousand hunters tomorrow. Just end it. End it and walk out of this room. You'll be doing both of us a favour."

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, Moose."

"No, Dean. No."

"Sam, I mean it. Listen to me. You're not thinking logically."

"Dean, look at me."

"No. Sam... I don't want you to see me as... as..."

"Look at me!"

"Sam..."

"_Look at me_!"

Dean let out a shaking breath and slowly looked up, a tear falling from his eye as he revealed the darkness of his eyes.

Sam firmly held his gaze, unblinking.

"I see my brother."

Dean let out a sob.

Sam held his arms open again.

"Come here, Dean."

Dean fell into his arms and Sam gently stroked his back.

"I'm going to fix you, Dean. I promise. If it's the last thing I do."

"Sammy..." Dean looked up uncertainly, saw that Sam didn't flinch and continued to look at him. "Sammy, it _will _be the last thing you do. I won't let that happen.

"Watch me, Dean."

"This is all very moving, boys." Crowley walked over. "But you're nearly out of time, Moose. Have you made a decision?"

Sam gently pulled Dean up to a standing position next to him.

"Yes."

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"I'm not going to kill my brother, Crowley."

Crowley let out a frustrated sigh. "How predictable. How incredibly _stupid. _I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. You know what happens next, Moose?"

"Yeah." Sam walked forwards so that he was closer to Crowley. "Yeah, I do. You're going to click your fingers. Every hunter is going to know that Dean is a demon. Thousands are going to be out for his blood. Well you know what?" Sam was almost face to face with Crowley now. "I am going to fight every single one of them sons of bitches until I get Dean fixed. It's my new mission. I will not fail. Understood? You think I'm stupid, Crowley? I think you need to look at yourself. Did you really think I would kill my own brother? That I would take the easy way out?"

Crowley didn't reply. He held his fingers aloft and slowly and deliberately clicked his fingers.

The sound echoed throughout the room...and then nothing. Dean's eyes became his own again and he shuddered slightly, causing Sam to protectively stand at his brothers side.

"You've done it now, Moose." Crowley stared at Dean. "I hope he's worth it."

Dean looked at Sam, his face full of emotion.

"So...Moose and Not Moose. Two people against the whole of the hunting world. I'm not liking those odds, boys."

"Wrong again, Crowley. Do you really think I'd come here alone?"

Cas walked from behind the door, moving to Dean's other side. Dean let out a gasp.

"Hi, Dean." Castiel looked at Dean and Dean nodded back, his eyes full of gratitude.

"Cas..." Dean stopped, lost for words.

Crowley, momentarily shocked, quickly recovered.

"Oh, now I'm scared. All those hunters...they're shaking in their boots. Still..." He held a hand out. "Best of luck, boys. I've always loved an underdog story."

All three men ignored his hand.

"How un-sportsmanship of you. Still...time is indeed ticking." Crowley walked away and turned, his eyes twinkling.

"Looking forward to next episode, boys. If you make it that far."

With a soft pop, Crowley disappeared, leaving the men alone in Sam's old bedroom.

* * *

_Hope you stay for the epilogue :)_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

* * *

The three men stood in silence for a minute.

"I'll...I'll leave you two alone." Cas backed out the room, closing the door behind him.

"His people skills are getting better." Sam quipped. Dean didn't reply to this.

"Sammy..."

"You're welcome."

"No." Dean turned and looked at his brother. "I wasn't going to say thank you."

Sam raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Sam... what the hell are you playing at? You don't understand what you've done."

"Yes. I do, Dean."

"No!" Dean's voice suddenly turned angry. "Right now, Sam, there are hunters after my ass. Hunters who are going to delight in watching me suffer. You too. You should have it ended goes against everything we believe in. Everything Dad taught us."

"I don't care what Dad would have done."

"You don't mean that."

Sam turned away for a second. "What would you have done? If it was me? Would you have killed me?"

Dean closed his eyes. He didn't like having his own question thrown back at him like this. Especially when the answer wasn't helping his point.

"Exactly." Sam said simply. "It's never been Dad's opinion I cared about. Or his morals."

"So..." Sam turned back to him. "Seems like to me..." a smile spread across Sam's face "We have some work to do."

Dean returned the smile but only slightly.

"And it seems to me..." Sam continued "That it's my turn to sort you out for a change. It's about time. I promise you Dean... I will sort this. Or die trying."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

The brothers grinned at each other and then wordlessly, hugged each other fiercely.

"Thank you, Sammy" Dean gripped his brothers back, tears springing to his eyes.

Sam's own eyes became wet, "Anytime, brother."

_Just don't die for me, Sammy...don't do that to me..._

Castiel appeared at the door and cleared his throat.

"Not sure his people skills are quite up to scratch yet, Sammy." Dean pulled away from Sam and turned to Castiel. "Rule number 1, Cas. Don't interrupt a chick flick moment. They're rare."

Castiel frowned and Dean smiled.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, Cas?" Sam turned to his friend. "It's not going to be easy."

"It never is with you two" Castiel said simply. He moved close to Dean. "I'm in, Dean."

Dean nodded, seemingly unable to speak, he put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"So...bar and bed?" Dean said quickly, wiping his eyes. "I _need _to get out of this room. Out of this friggin _house._"

"Agreed"

"I'm not carrying you out this time, though"

"Not remotely funny, Dean" Sam began to walk out of the room and Dean stopped.

"You're driving."

Sam looked back at Dean, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sam frowned, "Now I really am worried, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Time for you to take the wheel, Sammy."

Sam sighed and then nodded once to show that he understood.

Castiel looked at the brothers. "Shotgun?" he asked hopefully.

Dean let out a sharp laugh, "Dream on, Cas."

* * *

_Thank you so, so much for everyone who has read this and supported it. It has meant such a lot :) _


End file.
